wings_and_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cora DeAngelis
"No, thanks. If I start wearing heels, boys will whistle at me when I walk by." '' '''Cora DeAngelis' is the only child of Masozi Arendse and the first child of Sabella DeAngelis. She is a powerful hydrokinetic and has shown signs of necromantic clairvoyancy. She is currently an active character in the storyline. As it stands in the current storyline, Cora is seven years old and therefore still a child. This biography is serving as a placeholder and reference for once she grows up. Anything written on this page can and may be edited due to alterations in the storyline. Her official faceclaim as a child is Odeya Rush. Appearance Standing at 5 feet and 5 inches tall, Cora is only slightly shorter than her mother. Her triangular frame is average in size with some muscle definition around her biceps, shoulder-blades, calves and thighs. Her skin is naturally a medium olive in complexion, though it appears darker due to her tan. She bears a similar resemblance to both her mother and her father, though it's evident she took more after the former. Her curly hair is naturally a matte-like ebony brown that she keeps cut around her shoulders. She's quite lazy in maintaining her frizzy locks; they're rarely brushed unless somebody sits her down and does it for her, and the most effort she's shown in means of styling it is throwing it up into a ponytail. Her close-set eyes are amber in coloring and reflect darker rings circling the iris when she steps into direct sunlight. Perhaps the most intriguing factor about Cora's appearance comes down to her wings, which are bat-like in appearance, rather than feathered. These are proportioned slightly larger than herself and are charcoal in color. Species As a direct result of her fathers' vampiric genes morphing with her mothers' demonic, Cora is the first pure-blooded Krusnik to be born into the DeAngelis family since its creation in the early 1500s. This means that while she looks physically demonic, she requires annual feeding from other vampires in order to survive. She is one of the rare few krusniks born hydrokinetic, rather than pyrokinetic, and it is speculated within the family that this is due to the strange circumstances surrounding her birth. Like all krusnik, she is telepathic within her family. It is predicted that in time, she will come into her necromantic abilities like her mother did. Abilities * Hydrokinesis - the ability to create, shape and manipulate water in any of its known forms. * Death Sense - the ability to sense the coming of death and the actual act of dying. Family & Relationships tumblr_oqj0zyvtEg1vgs0n4o1_540.png|Sabella Devi|link=http://wings-and-things.wikia.com/wiki/Sabella_DeAngelis 10ee.jpg|Masozi Arendse|link=http://wings-and-things.wikia.com/wiki/Masozi_Arendse ELLE-UK-March-2016-Erika-Linder-by-Matt-Irwin-11.jpg|Zuzanna Devi|link=http://wings-and-things.wikia.com/wiki/Zuzanna_Blackwater barbara-palvin-by-zoltan-tombor-photoshoot_1.jpg|Esther Devi Mother; Sabella DeAngelis Cora’s relationship with her mother might seem a strange one but really it comes down to the simple fact that it's easy. Sabella doesn’t demand things of her, instead simply content to accept what she chooses to give. Sabella’s impudent and even abrasive at times, but Cora chalks that up to her being stressed - between her line of work and being such a young mother, Cora gives her a free pass. Someone pointed out on their first meeting that Cora needed a better parental figure and Sablla more than stepped up to the plate. It helps, of course, that when they are together Sabella appears uniquely harmless in Cora’s eyes, all soft eyes and eager smiles. Father; Masozi Arendse Cora sees Masozi and wonders what she’s done to deserve his attention. She's nothing like him, but he was one of the firsts ( aside from her mother, of course ) to make Cora feel this needed and this wanted. It wasn’t until she met Masozi that she started to believe that she was something special, too, that maybe she had something to offer back to him. It’s unconditional, what she feels for him. She knows she shouldn't play favorites, especially when seeing Masozi comes so rarely, but how can she hide how her eyes light up whenever he walks into a room, how she hates it when people ramble but she’ll happily listen to Masozi talk for hours and hours? She worries, like a mother frets over her newborn child, because her father could be so easily town away from her life. Personality With the constant moving around from place to place, Cora learned at a young age to depend on no one but herself. Her mother taught her that while her friends might be her allies one day, the next they could easily be her enemies. Unlike her father, who fixated himself like an iron pillar amidst the constantly shifting quicksand that was her childhood and refused to budge, Cora, ever uncertain of her ability to stand on her own, has a tendency to latch onto the strongest person in the room and let them do the hard work of maintaining their position. In her eyes, it's easier to be a follower than to try and forge her own way. History Cora had been dreaming of the sea for as long as she could remember. In her childhood home deep in the forests of Maine, the scent of wildflowers, mist, and freshly-bitten apples coated the walls. She followed her mother’s wild tumble of curls through the house, both of them harmonizing to a haunting tune that always brought the rain. Her mother’s stories of her hometown in Spain always lulled Cora to sleep. “Piccolo Monstro,” she’d say, “my home calls to us both.” When he was visiting, her father would always laugh in his chair by the fire, saying they looked like twins drifting around the house together. Her mother agreed, but she never forgot to tell Cora that her eyes came from her father - golden, just like his. Growing up with a mother from Europe and a father with a strong South African drawl, she learned to imitate different accents from a young age. By the time she was six years old Cora could fluently speak Italian, French, Spanish, and Enochian. As the years went on her love of language bloomed into a passion. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Demonics Category:DeAngelis